Kamen Rider Amazons with Lion Guard
by nathanstorm14
Summary: about a 14 year old boy is an Amazon in the pridelands, made friends, and fall in love with a hyena and cheetah
1. meeting new friends

One Day in South Africa, a human called Nathan (me), and a veterinarian called Doctor Robinson was studying on a new species of animal called the Amazons, their are cold-blooded creatures that eat humans and animals, and when they eat they grow stronger.

Hey Doc said Nathan

yes said Doctor Robinson

what is the information about this new animal

well... this creature is stronger then the animals here

wow i said

but the Amazon brace was acting weird then an explosion happened and the brace jump into my arm and connected to my blood painful

then i acted crazy like a wild animal and went to a rampage then killed the doc, then when i got controlled of the blood in my system i looked at the mirror then demorphed and ran away

two days later

i found two hyenas talking to each other, but i heard them talking like humans, when i looked to the left i saw two hyena cubs playing, but the didn't know that another hyena was going to attack them i attacked him before he attacked the cubs, then ran away like a little girl, then i went to tthe cubs to see if they are ok

are too ok. i said

yes. says the the female cub, what are you mister. says the male cub

but the two female hyenas came to the see if the cubs are ok too

are you kids ok. said the older hyena

yes aunt jasiri. said the male cub

jasiri, that's a cute name for a girl

jasiri blushes, then asked me, what are you doing human. she said angrily

woah hold on girl, i just save your cubs for a male hyena. i said

he's right. said the female cub, he saved us from janja

janja. said jasiri, well thank you for saving my sister's cubs for an ambush. she said happliy

you're welcome. i said with a smile

im jasiri, and this my sister: madoa and her cubs: wema and tunu

nice too meet you im Nathan.

jasiri, we should get going. said madoa

ok, sorry but we-

it's okay, we can talk another time. i said

how about you come with us to our pack said the cubs

huh. i said

you want a human like me in you pack

yeah you saved us right. said wema, we want to show out leader who saved us

hmm... okay

but...

what is it madoa. i said

half of our clan doesn't like humans, but the other doesn't know about the past

oh i see, but im still going to do anything i said

ok. madoa said

30 minutes later

well I'm glad we're friends with each other but we are different. i said

we stop

oh Nathan we are not different. jasiri said

were not

of course were not different, we are similar than you think Nathan, sisi ni sawa

your saying were the same

then 3 minutes for singing the song

wow that was a awesome song you guys did. i said

yeah but be careful some of the hyenas will use caution against you. said madoa

ok

when they got back home

hey guys. said jasiri, i have a new friend i found

cool who is it. said the leader

hello everyone

the hyenas gasped, as a few hyenas werw growling at me

jasiri how dare you bring a human into our territory. said the leader very mad

but he saved the tunu and wema from Janja, and we were thankful for him. madoa said

no joke. i said

silence you

yes ma'am. i said scaredly

i don't care what he did, i want he out. she said

no. said jasiri

what. i said no because... because... i-

screaming in the background

what was that. madoa said

i don't know, but I'm going to find out

me jasiri, and madoa ran to the screams, it was a female cheetah

fuli. said jasiri

what are they things. said madoa

amazons. i said

ama- what

amazons: creatures that are stronger then the animals in the area even the lions

but my amazon cells were taking control of me, then i starred to scream because the creature inside of me was a savage

I put on the belt then twist the handle it

amazon driver: omega

Nathan: amazon!!!

then transforms to kamen rider Amazons Omega, which that got jasiri, madoa, and fuli surprised

then i fought the Amazons, they're were blood flying over the area

amazon driver: Violent slash

then two Amazons died, but there were three left

i attacked the two serpents then the queen ant, but the queen too strong and i broke free from her gripped

pulled a whip for the driver

amazon driver: violent break

stab and dragged her then sliced her in half, she turn into black glob

then the other two serpents ran over, but i jumped in front of them and killed them, which that got the girls scared of

when i got control of my body, i see myself as an amazon, i was scared and freightin of what I did, then indemorphed, but madoa checked on fuli, while jasiri walked up to me

STAY BACK, I DON'T WANT TO HURT YOU. i screamed

shh it okay you don't have to be upset you did that to protect my friend, im not scared im just proud of you. jasiri said with a soft voice

i hug her while shedding tears and

im sorry, im so so sorry I didn't mean to be scary

hey it's okay you did it for us. jasiri said

she's right. fuli said, you did that to protect me and im thankful for that.

fuli, madoa, jasiri, and me do a group hug, while i was still crying

3 hours of walking, i was carrying fuli because of her injured back leg

hey you ok fuli

fuli blushes* yes im ok because of you Nathan

jasiri was jealous

when we made it to pride rock

hello anyone home, i yelled

who is- back of human and put her down now yelled simba

your Majesty he saved me for uh uh oh crocodiles

what oh yeah i saved her from some crocs but killed three of them

what. simba was surprised at me

i didnt know a human can kill a crocodiles

maybe im trained himself to handle animals. i said

then nala, timon, pumba, and the rest of the lion guard arrive and was terrified at me

nala and kion growled at me

simba: calm down he saved fuli for crocs

kion: what that impossible

timon: there no way a human can kill a croc

Nathan: well i did

i heard footsteps from behind me and it was a lion cub, a turtle, and a bird

it's being a while hasn't simba and nala

Nathan: who are you

simba and nala: sora

to be continued...


	2. more friends and enemies

Nathan: *wait a minute sora, where have i heard that name from*

simba: sora your back and you brought donald and Goofy.

sora donald goofy and simba were very excited to see each other

kion: um dad who is this

nala: this is sora donald and goofy, friends who help us against scar

the guard: what

ono: they help you

fuli: how

Nathan: excuse me but who is scar

simba and nala explained who scar

simba: scar is the old king and was a evil lion that killed my father and me, nala, and the other lioness stop scar's destruction of the pride lands and the hyenas killed and eat scar but his mate zira thought i killed him, so i banished them to the outlands, so they will never hurt anyone else again

kion: then she trapped me but hee plan fail because to the pridelands ends.

guard: lion guard defend

Nathan: wow i know never the lion guard is cool

bunga: oh trust me it gets exciting when we save the animals

fuli: yeah but at least we are here together as family and friends

everyone was surprised of what she said but i sensed something, so i put fuli down

fuli: what is wrong

Nathan: i think i heard something around the corner

jasiri: * oh no when they see he's amazon form they will be afraid of him*

around the corner was nine to ten amazons. the leader look like a crab, so i get ready to fight

puts on Amazon driver

amazon driver: omega

Nathan: AMAZON!!!!!

big green flame then they see Nathan's amazon form

everyone was in shocked, then i fought the amazons.

after i killed four amazons, another amazon named marmou that looked like a mole helped me fight the rest of the amazon

but a strange figure was in the shadows that had the same the belt as me

Amazon driver: sigma

???: amazon

big purple explosion then out came Amazon sigma, he was half robot half amazon. he was unstoppable but i faced sigma and marmou faced the crab amazon

marmou: *changing and attacks*

???: i will beat you in four moves

Nathan: moves? do you think this is a game for you

i charge at him and throw punches, but when fell i kicked his chest

???: is that your best

grabs my leg and tossed me, then i got back up and when full speed at him then

???: 1 (kicked me), 2( punched my face)

jasiri and fuli: Nathan!

marmou killed the last amazons and look at me and sigma fighting

???:3 * runs and stabs me with his hand*

Nathan: gaging, spitting out blood and bleeding fast

???: check

Amazon driver: violent slash

before he attacked me marmou stopped him for me

jasiri and the guard came at me

jasiri: Nathan it's going to be ok we'll get you help ok please

fuli: lets take him to rafiki

jasiri: ok

???: I'll be back *vanish*

marmou and i demorphed then went to see rafiki

rafiki: hmm yes he's dying fast but i have a potion that will help

i drank the potion

rafiki: now we wait in the morning

the next day

Nathan: *wakes up* uhh when happen last night

jasiri: Nathan *she pinned and hugged me* im glad your ok l thought I lost you

Nathan: its ok im not going anywhere

madoa: im glad you're ok Nathan

Nathan: thanks madoa

everyone came in to the cave

fuli: hey how are you doing

Nathan: im doing good fuli

marmou: hey Nathan

Nathan: what

marmou: who was that other amazon

Nathan: I don't know, but when i hit him he didn't feel a thing it's like he was a cyborg

marmou: i thing i know which amazon is that

marmou explains to everyone who the other Amazon who, when everyone heard what he said everyone was so shocked of what of his and what he does

madoa: so this thing is unbeatable

marmou: no but we need the power of two amazon riders

Nathan: and where do you think we're going to find another rider

meanwhile in the outlands

zira: vitani, nuka, kovu

the three arrive

vitani: yes mother

nuka: what is it mother

kovu: yeah

zira: it turns out that simba let a human in his pride because he saved of the members of the lion guard

vitani: which member

zira: the cheetah

kovu: how

zira: rumors say he saves her from some crocodiles

nuka: what they's no way a human can do that

vitani: well now you do

zira: so how about we pay a new friend a visit to the outlands

at jasiri's clan the leader was getting worried and angry of where me jasiri and madoa is at

Ashanti: where are they it's been a day since they Left, and i don't trust that human i swear it him hurt them i bring yje pain back at him

wema: but Ashanti, nathan is a human if it wasn't for him we won't be able to make it back

ashanti: your right ill them him join but i still don't trust him

somewhere in the pridelands

jasiri: hey nathan

i look over at her

jasiri: *blushes* do you think we could be mate

i blush when heard what she said

Nathan: I don't know if we we can become mates jasiri, i dont think that a human can get a hyena pregnant

jasiri: *sad* oh ok

Nathan: but hey at least we can do stuff together

jasiri: yeah you're right

???: aww how cute a human and a hyena in love

when we turned around it was zira

jasiri: zira *with a disgust voice*

Nathan: so your zira

zira: so you how heard of me well how about you-

Nathan: shut up, i don't want to hear you bull s*t of what you have to say because you tried to kill simba, the lion guard, and jasiri

zira was pissed of when did and say to her, but then calms down

zira: so you hear of what they but im just a friendly lioness

jasiri: no you're not. she yelled at her, you tried to kill kion so you can take control of the pridelands

zira: silence *smacks jasiri against a rock*

Nathan: JASIRI!! YOU MOTHER FU-

i get knocked out by vitani

vitani: that was easy

but they didn't know that ono was watching them

ono: oh no i must tell kion, flys back to priderock

ono: kion kion, Nathan and jasiri has been captured by zira and are headed to the outlands

kion: zira Hevi kabisa, we have to go and save jasiri and Nathan

fuli: but kion what if nathan go out of control again, he would kill zira and outsiders

beshte: i agree with fuli, but whatever it take we have to save our friends

kion: to the pridelands end

guard: lion guard defend

back at the outlands, i was tied up and jasiri was also tied up but being guardes by zira lionesses

zira: oh good your awake

Nathan: zira get me untied right now

vitani: no your our new play toy

zira and vitani was attack, pinning, clawing, and pushing me around for 30 minutes, i tried to get my anger out but they keep toying with me befpre i have a change on changing into Omega

???: zira

i heard a voice coming, it was kion and the lion guard

zira: ahh kion, so you joined the party

fuli: sorry but we're the party crashers

kion: and we're here to ruin your fun, so give us our friends back right now zira

vitani: i don't think so lion guard we're keeping him and there is you can-

big purple explosion happened, and sigma came around the corner

fuli: sigma

???: hmm

sigma was coming at the lion guard but turned his attention to jasiri

???: hmm a hyena would look great for my collection

marmou: AMAZON!!! hyaa

i heard the scream of marmou fighting sigma, zira and vitani was walking towards me but finally the amazon blood hit my blood cells and i went rouge, everyone turned their attention to men

Nathan: huuuAHHHHH!!!!! AMAZON!!!!!!!

Nathan: * turned to amazon omega*

omega and sigma went into my fighting

marmou: jasiri! *gets her untied by cutting the veins* are you okay

jasiri: yeah *turns her attention to me* Nathan please don't die and please i love you

??? damn he's gotten stronger last time we fought

amazon driver: violent strike

???: what

Nathan: HYYAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!

sigma was injured for the attack

???: wait i have something to show you

sigma demorphes

me and marmou were surprised of who sigma is

???: hey marmou

Nathan: who the hell are you

marmou: ...maehara

to be continued


	3. training to get stronger

Nathan: marmou you know this guy

maehara: marmou are you glad to see-

marmou punches him in anger and rage because the last time he saw him died twice 1: an Amazon and 2: he killed him

maehara: its nice to see you too marmou, but i see you stronger than last time, but hear this the hyena will be mine you hear

Nathan: *silents turned into rage* YOUR NOT TAKING JASIRI FROM ME BECAUSE SHE'S MY FRIEND AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

maehara: hahahaha it appears that you like her because of your rage taking control of you

maehara vanish and i turn my attention to zira and vitani, i was going to killed them but instead petting them

Nathan: hey listen if you wanted to talk you can just ask me but im sorry that yelled at you because my Amazon cell was going crazy

vitani: wait we can just you and that's it why

Nathan: because-

nuka: MOTHER-

i dodged him and he crashed into a rock

Nathan: because i nice to my friend and turning my foes into my friends and we are all here because we're friends right

jasiri: Nathan's right because we're all similar sisi ni sawa

Nathan: hey how about we can talk tomorrow morning and we can have the conversation you wanted ok

zira: ok

vitani: sure

Nathan: ok let's go

me jasiri and the guard goes back to priderock

Nathan: we're home

madoa and nala: oh my God are you okay we were so worried about

Nathan: girls girls it okay im fine

sora: hey Nathan how we do some training

Nathan: what

Donald: we want to test your strength

goofy: and we want to see how strong you

Nathan: sure we can

everyone yelled what

Nathan: thanks for hurting my ears... now lets start training

Amazon driver: omega

Nathan: Amazon

big green explosion and turned to Amazon Omega

Nathan: lets go

me sora donald and goofy stared train and it seems that sora and i have the same strength but marmou join and fight Donald and goofy, it was a battle show sora and i we're doing our special attack

sora: LION ATTACK

pulls a machete out of the Amazon driver and unlock my full power, Amazon driver: VIOLENT BREAK

sora: AHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nathan: AHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!

big explosion happened and everybody was looking at it, me and sora was injured but laughing at the power we pulled

Nathan: wow your not bad

sora: same to you

20 minutes later me and sora got healed and everyone was sleeping but jasiri was still awake because she was thinking ng of what maehara said

flash back*

maehara: your anger and rage is strong because you like love the hyena

flash back ends*

jasiri: *what is he talking about*

Nathan: jasiri, are you okay

she turned and look at me and ask

jasiri: hey nathan what does maehara mean that you love me

i blushed and tell her

Nathan: the reason he said that is because you are beautiful and cute and i love you

jasiri blushed and said

jasiri: i love you too

jasiri and i blushed while looking around then i gave her a gift that human did

Nathan: hey jasiri do you what humans do that animals don't

jasiri: what

Nathan: well close you eyes and you'll find out

jasiri: ok

she close and i kissed her, but when she opened her eyes she sees me kissing her. she was in shocked but then enjoying the tonuge action

kissing stopped*

jasiri: wow that was awesome what do you call it

Nathan: we called it kissing

jasiri: well i like it, can we do it again

Nathan: sure *kissing resumes*

5 minute later we fell asleep on each other and someone was watching us and it was fuli and she was surprised of what we did and she wants to do it to me

next day

i was training with sora while jasiri Donald and goofy was watching us, but Nathan Amazons power was going to Strong

sora: wow god damn you are very powerful Nathan

Nathan: thanks, but everything i get hit i grow stronger thats the way of the Amazon it's hunt or be hunted

sora: woah

after training i sat down next to jasiri

jasiri: hey how was your training

Nathan: it was good but i don't think that I'll keep training with sora because if i keep getting stronger i might kill him

jasiri: oh my then why not train woth marmou

Nathan: because he's upset that maehara is still alive and trying to kill humans and animals

jasiri: oh well at least you did great *kissed me on the cheek*

i smiled then fuli arrived and she found something

fuli: hey nathan i found something at a ruin do you know what it is

Nathan: let me see

fuli give Nathan the object and opens it

Nathan: woah its the capsules i need

jasiri and fuli: what are capsules

Nathan: well capsules are little bean like things that has a surprise inside but there are different size and shape, now lets see what is in here oh how about this capsule #14

click and toss the capsules

Nathan: cool it's a mini fridge

fuli: what is a mini fridge

jasiri: yeah

Nathan: well a mini fridge is a small object is that has water and other drink beverages

jasiri: well me and fuli are getting thirsty

Nathan: okay well let's see what is in here *opens the fridge* ok we have water, soda, hetap, and beer

fuli: we'll have water

Nathan: okay *hands over and opens the bottles of water* now i will have soda *was avout to drink but fuli and jasiri didn't know how to drink it* hey what's wrong

jasiri: how do we drink this

Nathan: ok so take your han- i mean paws, pick it up, and put it up to you mouth

fuli and jasiri were glad how drink bottle water like humans

Nathan: how is it

jasiri: it good

fuil: and delicious

Nathan: that's nice

fuli kissed me on the cheek that got jasiri in shocked

Nathan: *blush* hey what was that for

fuli: i did the kiss thing you did with jasiri last night in the cave

Nathan: oh f*k me

jasiri: *blush harder* YEAH, how did you not know she was watching us

Nathan: i didn't know either

fuli: well i want to try with you too

jasiri: fuli shh or someone will hear us

fuli: sorry

Nathan: okay we'll do it tonight

in the outlands

vitani: hey mom

zira: yes

vitani: can we meet Nathan now

zira: no because i want to see if he can sence us in danger from an amazon

little did zira know she was right three amazons where arrive and they we're really hungry

vitani: AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!

i heard vitani screams

jasiri: what is it

Nathan: i will be right back *running thens puts on the belt* AMAZON *transform*

amazon 1: come hey dinn-

Amazon driver: violent strike * gets killed by me

i arrived and right to fight, we fought for about 10 minutes but they were too strong then another random figure appeared

???: and i thought you were stronger then this

Nathan: who are-

??? the name is jin, takayama jin

i looked at his hand

Nathan: your a amazon rider too

jin: yes *puts on driver*

amazon driver: alpha

jin: amazon

then transform in a red amazon, then he was fighting them like a badass he was dodging the attacks and he was attacking them

amazon driver: violent slash *jumps and slash them*

jin: hmm *demorphs* that was fun

Nathan: *demorphs* so you an Amazon fighter like me

vitani: hey Nathan can we talk to

Nathan: yeah

then we had 30 minutes for talk about responsible and help other animals and the pridelands

Nathan: okay see you

zira: see ya

Nathan: come on jin

jin: sure

to be continued...


	4. the girls suprise

after me and jin went back to priderock, jin was asking me where we going

jin: hey kid where are we going

Nathan: we are going to pride rock where my friends and comrades are

as we were walking we saw the simba nala and jasiri

jasiri: Nathan are you ok

Nathan: *sweating* yeah

simba: who is you new friend

jin: im jin, takayama jin

Nathan: and he is also a Amazon driver like me

simba nala and jasiri: what

Nathan: show them

Amazon driver: alpha

jin: amazon

transform*

jasiri: woah

simba: impressive

nala: now we have two amazons riders that will help us protect the pridelands

Nathan: oh and jasiri's clan too

back at pride rock

sora: hey fuli whats wrong

kion: yeah

fuli: im just worried

beshte: about what

fuli: Nathan

???: it sounds that worried about someone you really care about

when everyone turn around it was kiara, tiffu and zuri

kion: kiara what are you taking about

zuri: the reason why she's worried is because she love him

fuli: *blushes*

tiffu: see

guard: what

Donald: fuli and nathan sitting in a tree K I S S I N G

sora: Donald!!!

Donald: what *when he realized* oh opps sorry it slipped out

fuli: it ok

me jin jasiri simba and nala came back

Nathan: we're back

everyone turn around but kiara and the girls in shocked

Nathan: what

simba: oh i forgot, kiara tiffu and zuri this is Nathan and the person who saved fuli

tiffu: so that why fuli was so worried about you

kiara and zuri: tiffu

fuli* blushing and was embarrassed*

Nathan: oh i see *walking over to fuli* hey it okay im alright

fuli hugged me and when i hugged her back she wagging her tail and was purring but jasiri join because she is her friend

everyone: aww

jin: I don't want to be rude but should we find to stop all the amazon

sora: he's right

Nathan: i agree that means that we have to become stronger then ever before, but wait where is marmou

kion: i don't know we haven't seen him

simba: we'll do a search party later, now we start training

everyday start training

jin and Nathan train, sora Donald and goofy train with each other, and the guard trained with jasiri*

Amazon driver: omega

Amazon driver: alpha

both: Amazon

both transform and everyone start training

40 minutes later

everyone finish their training, we were sweating a lot but having to train from r battle is a pain but it gets the works done and right but somelse happen

Amazons demorph*

Nathan: *panting* damn that a hell of training

fuli: but hey at least you have us to help you with your battles

jasiri: yeah if it weren't for you we wouldn't be all here would we

Nathan: no we wouldn't *smiles*

jasiri: actually me and fuli have to talk to each other for a moment

fuli: what do we-

jasiri: *winks*

fuli: ok be right back

they leave*

Nathan: hey jin what does it fill like to how 2 girlfriends

jin: i dont know but have a girlfriend is to have love and cheer for the girl

Nathan: hey thanks for the advice man *i Walked away

jin: your welcome kid

with the girls

fuli: what is it

jasiri: i know you like Nathan

fuli: *blush* but-

jasiri: and i like him too how we share the man and get him kisses that he will pas out

fuli: ok but will it be funny when he pass out

jasiri: yes and find him and do it now

with Nathan jasiri and fuli

Nathan: hey girls

jasiri: hey nathan can open capsule that has a private place

Nathan: uh ok *Something suspicious is going on*

open capsule #5*

Nathan: ok i have-

fuli: you coming or what

Nathan: ok

later in the bedroom

Nathan: uh girls what are you doing

jasiri and fuli nod at each other and pinned me on the bed

jasiri and fuli kisses me then backed up on the bed

Nathan: what are doing

jasiri and fuli whispered to my ear: we want to our mate. in a naughty tone

Nathan: *blushed very hot* wh-what

they took my clothes off and then had fun with me

20 minutes later

Nathan: ...holy...f*king...shit

jasiri: did you like that love

Nathan: hmm hmm

fuli: you have the cutest reaction ever, well good night love

jasiri: good night sweetie

Nathan: ... goodnight

to be continued...


	5. the final battle

in the morning

i was having flashbacks about last night, jin simba nala sora and kion arrived

kion: hey you man

Nathan: oh uh I'm ok

jin: what happened

Nathan: you can talk to the girls what happened last night

with the girls

kiara: you both did what

jasiri: *blush* yeah we but we couldn't help ourselves

zuri: simba is going to freak if he sees you pregnant

fuli: well we're not

the others arrived and listen to the conversation

tiffu: but was it ok that you sleeped with him if- oh no

jin: so that why Nathan was freaking all on about

kion: why did you girls do that

jasiri: we... we just love him

simba: well you girls did a-

jin: an good job

simba: yes a what

jin: when an Amazon makes love they're have become soulmates

nala: well i agree with jin, at least there is love with you three

i run to the other

Nathan: guys sigma's back

when they got to the location when sigma, everyone else gets ready for the final battle

maehara: well it seems the last battle has started

Amazon driver: sigma

Amazon driver: omega

Amazon driver: alpha

maehara: Amazon

Nathan: AMAZON

jin: Amazon

there were 30 amazons- 15 serpents, 10 bodyguards and 5 bosses including sigma this was a hell feast

Nathan: everyone ready

everyone: yeah

Nathan: to the pridelands end

everyone: Amazons lion guard defend *explosive happen in the background*

the lion guard, nala, simba, and jasiri was fighting the other Amazon, then marmou got an upgrade and face the amazon

jasiri: *gets pinned by a bodyguard* ahh

???:NO!

jasiri thought she was dead but marmou stepped in front of her and gets stabbed by the bodyguard but he stabbed him back and then they both fell and marmou was dying slowly and i ran to marmou and hold him

Nathan: marmou oi marmou *but i was to late* i give a nice burial *buries him* goodbye my friend

then i turned my attention to sigma, the ran him while i kill 5 serpants

Nathan: SIGMA!!!!!!!! *runs striaght at him*

with jin

jin: damn this is a pain in the ass

kills all the rest of the bodyguards, then helps me against sigma

me and jim fight sigma but his was to strong, then marmou shot him and he was acting himself and we act

Amazon driver: violent slash

Amazon driver: violent strike

we attacked but it didn't phase him, but

jasiri: he's immortal

jin: no he feels pain but nobody wants to find for anyone

maehara: well these body is strong

but maehara was melting and tried to ran but marmou came from behind and stabs him

sigma died and marmou fell

Nathan: *running* MARMOU!!!!!

alpha and omega demorph*

everyone ran to marmou

marmou: *dying* Nathan...please... take care... of everyone *dies*

Nathan: MARMOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!

everyone was at marmou funeral and everyone gave there blessing to him

its been 3 months since sigma died, while the months has past i was a father of a cheetah and a hyena, so me and jin have been the protector of the pridelands and outlands and told madoa and rest of jasiri clan was surprised at i got jasiri pregnant

and the cubs are 2 hyenas (Sarah and mack) and a cheetah (Carlos) and also we also make the outlands had a agreement with simba and the others

Amazon driver: omega

Amazon driver: alpha

Nathan: amazon

jin: amazon

both transform*

so me and jin keep killing Amazons who disrespect the circle of life

Nathan: to the pridelands end

everyone: AMAZONS LION GUARD DEFEND

The End


End file.
